SongficOneshot Cherish
by Houkoutsune
Summary: Este Oneshot trata sobre Ash y Misty, y sus pensamientos tiempo despues de separarse cuando Ash viajó a Hoenn, y tambien como aun en la lejania, pudieron mantener sus sentimientos el uno al otro. Pokéshipping


bueno, este es mi primer Songfic, Oneshot y Pokeshipping XD La cancion es Cherish, de Ai Otsuka ^^ espero que les guste, y sin mas, aqui va...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era una tranquila noche sobre un pequeño bosque cerca de pueblo Celeste, una joven de cabello naranja observaba el cielo color azul oscuro, adornado por las brillantes estrellas que acompañaban a una brillante luna, la joven suspiró algo triste mientras alargaba una mano, intentando tocar el cielo con ésta, eran poco los momentos que tenia para descansar, sus deberes como líder de gimnasio no le permitían descansar mucho, por lo que ella apreciaba mucho el tiempo libre que tenia, aun así en esos momentos libres era cuando mas pensaba en él, no podía evitar extrañarlo, aun atesoraba esos grandes recuerdos que tuvo junto a él. – Ash… - Dijo en voz baja la joven mientras cerraba los ojos.

Han pasado más de dos años desde la última vez que te vi, creo que fue muy duro para mí el haberme separado de ti, y es que en ese tiempo fui una imbécil… estabas indeciso entre los sueños y la felicidad, y yo no fui capaz de ayudarte a decidir, deje que el miedo por la negación me consumiera, y eso fue lo que me hizo separarme de ti, creo que no habrá algo más doloroso en mi vida que el verte partir, dejándome atrás, intenté mostrarme contenta por tu decisión, aun cuando sabía que te marcharías desde antes, no hice nada… y ahora… solo puedo sentir como ese lazo especial que nos une, empieza a punzar en mi pecho…

_Itsu kara ka suteki na koto wa_

_Hitsuzenyou shite dokoka wo ushinatta_

_Kokoro no tsunagari ni obiete_

_Karada de umeyou to shita_

_Fuan wo gomakashita sonna mainichi no naka de_

_Anata wa mou atashi no kokoro no naka ni ita_

_¿Desde cuándo hemos perdido las cosas maravillosas_

_Que necesitábamos en algún lugar?_

_Asustada por la conexión de nuestros corazones_

_Dejé que nuestros cuerpos llenasen el vacío_

_Mintiendo sobre mi inseguridad, todos esos días_

_Tú siempre estuviste dentro de mi corazón_

Aun recuerdo la última vez que te vi, habías cambiado tanto, pero aun seguías siendo la misma persona que conocí y de alguna forma, con la que en un tiempo lejano viajé a través de Kanto y Johto… nuevamente sentí a mi corazón latir con fuerza, estaba muy feliz de haberte visto, pero nuevamente tuvimos que separarnos de nuevo… intenté hacer de que nada sucedía, y nuevamente nos despedimos con una sonrisa, pero para mí… no fue así, nuevamente quise detenerte, y pedirte que te quedaras a mi lado, y una vez mas… fallé.

_Moshimo futari fukaku omoete_

_Itsuka koko de toki wo oetemo_

_Zutto atashi anata wo ai shite_

_Te wo nobashiteru to omoeta no_

_si nosotros tuviésemos un amor profundo_

_aunque algún día el tiempo se acabase aquí_

_pensé que estaría queriéndote por siempre_

_estirando mi mano hacia ti_

Cuando empecé a sentir esto por ti, me sentí tan confundida, no sabia que era realmente lo que sentía por ti, pero sabia, que cada momento que pasábamos juntos solo hacia mas fuerte este sentimiento, tenia miedo de seguir adelante, y de quedarme atrás, pero decidí seguir a tu lado, pensé que quizá tu sentías lo mismo que yo, pero nunca tuve el valor de preguntártelo, y creo que ya, a este punto… jamás lo sabré… y aquí sigo, esperándote en Pueblo Celeste, por que estoy segura que algún día volverás por mí, ya han pasado dos años desde entonces, y aun sigo esperándote…

Muy lejos, en la región de Sinnoh, un joven se encontraba cerca de un lago observando de la misma forma las estrellas, el joven también suspiraba, y en cada uno de los suspiros se podía sentir algo de tristeza escapando junto a ellas, desde que partió de Johto no podía dejar de pensar en ella, habían noches en las que ella no le dejaba dormir, aunque sabia que estaba muy lejos de ella, aun no podía olvidar su rostro, su determinación y su forma de actuar. Solía cuestionarse, desde que llegó a Hoenn, ¿por que le había dejado? ¿Acaso tenia miedo de no ser correspondido por ella? Pero es que nunca me atreví a decírselo, y ahora que estoy tan lejos de ella, solo puedo extrañarla mas, ¿Será éste el remordimiento que me dejo el haber seguido sin ti?

_Aijou wa nante kowai mono_

_Dakara nigetari motomeru_

_Otona da toka kodomo da toka mou kankei nai yo_

_el amor es algo que da tanto miedo_

_es por eso que huimos mientras lo buscamos_

_el ser adulto o el ser un niño_

_ya no tiene nada que ver_

Y aun sigo pensando en dejar todo por lo que he luchado, solo para regresar a tu lado, nuestros momentos juntos son algo que siempre apreciaré, Una vez, mi amiga Dawn me pregunto, ¿Qué es lo que me anima tanto a seguir adelante? Inmediatamente le respondí que ese era mí sueño, pero también comencé a preguntarme si realmente era solo por mí sueño, y creo ahora… después de pensarlo tanto, en Kanto, Johto y las Islas Naranja, siempre que fallaba tu me ayudabas a seguir adelante, y por eso… no, por ti es que he llegado tan lejos.

_Marude hatsukoi mitai_

_Unmei da to omoeru kurai_

_Dakiaeba kanjiru_

_Kore hodo ni nai yume koro_

_Este parece realmente mi primer amor_

_hasta el punto de pensar que debe de ser el destino_

_Lo que siento si me abrazas_

_no lo siento ni en mis sueños._

Y creo que después de todo, para mí no habrá algo más doloroso que dejar a mi primer amor atrás, aun cuando nos despedimos con una sonrisa, mi corazón se marchitaba poco a poco cuando te veía cada vez más lejos.

_Moshi futari deaenakereba_

_Konna fuu ni waraenakatta_

_Kotoshi 1(ichi)ban shiawase na no wa_

_Anata no soba ni ireta koto_

_si no pudiésemos vernos,_

_no podría sonreír de este modo_

_la cosa más feliz de este año_

_ha sido poder estar a tu lado_

Y aun cuando estemos tan lejos el uno del otro, sé que en cada batalla, aun en la lejanía tu me estas apoyando, y cada vez que fallo sigo adelante gracias a ti, ya no hay vuelta atrás, solo seguir adelante, una vez todo termine, sé que por fin podré estar a tu lado.

_Moshimo futari fukaku omoete_

_Itsuka koko de toki wo oetemo_

_Zutto atashi anata wo ai shite_

_Te wo nobashiteru to omoeta no_

_si nosotros tuviésemos un amor profundo_

_aunque algún día el tiempo se acabase aquí_

_pensé que estaría queriéndote por siempre_

_estirando mi mano hacia ti_

Solo es cuestión de esperar, una vez la liga termine volveré a Pueblo Celeste por ti, y ésta vez, no pienso irme sin ti, pero aun temo que todo sea diferente, ¿Será nuestro amor tan fuerte como para vencer al tiempo? Quizá si, ¿O tal vez todo haya cambiado para ese entonces? Quizá ya no podamos estar juntos…

_**Tiempo después…**_

¡Misty! ¡Es hora de abrir el gimnasio! ¿Qué es lo que tanto haces? – Gritó una joven detrás de la puerta de una habitación.

¡Ya voy Daisy! – Dijo la joven mientras se levantaba de su cama, miró al sol que hace poco había salido desde su ventana y suspiró para si misma.

Una vez abierto el Gimnasio, la joven comenzó a esperar pacientemente, para ella era muy tedioso esperar a que los entrenadores se dignaran a venir, ya hacia mucho que no pasaban por su gimnasio, ya que desde que ella había llegado, ningún entrenador había logrado conseguir la medalla correspondiente, por lo que los únicos que se aventuraban a entrar era inexpertos, tontos o muy confiados entrenadores.

Quizá debería ser menos ruda con los entrenadores. – Dijo en voz baja. – Así vendrían más. – Suspiró.

Las puertas del gimnasio se abrieron de par en par, probablemente era algún entrenador tonto con exceso de confianza, pero al menos no se aburriría tanto como pensó.

El joven entrenador se acercó lentamente, la luz del exterior le impedía divisar quien era exactamente, pero habían varias cosas que podía reconocer de su aspecto, llevaba una sudadera puesta, una sudadera azul, gorra roja, era moreno.

¿Una gorra roja? No podría ser que… - Dijo la joven mas sorprendida que antes, una vez la brillante luz del exterior despareció gracias a las puertas finalmente pudo aclarar sus dudas, la pelinaranja intentaba decir algo, pero las palabras no le salían, estaba entre asustada, nerviosa y emocionada, después de tanto tiempo, finalmente. – A-Ash… - Fue lo único que la pelinaranja pudo pronunciar.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Misty… - Dijo el joven de gorra roja mientras se acercaba. – Parece que finalmente lograste el respeto de tus hermanas. – Le dijo ahora sonriendo, a lo que la joven se sonrojó e intento mirar hacia otra dirección.

S-Si… es muy duro ser Líder de Gimnasio, pero vale la pena… - Dijo ella insegura, las piernas le temblaban y su corazón comenzaba a golpear su pecho intentando escapar de ella.

Finalmente unas lágrimas comenzaron a escapar de los ojos de la pelinaranja, y ésta cayó al suelo de rodillas, el joven moreno corrió hacia ella inmediatamente y la ayudo a levantarse. – Los líderes de gimnasio no deberían mostrar debilidad. – Le dijo con una sonrisa, a lo que ella solo pudo llorar mas, el chico acaricio su suave cabello intentando calmarla, y así, después de mucho tiempo, finalmente ambos jóvenes, que alguna vez se separaron por sus sueños, pudieron reencontrarse para poder estar juntos una vez mas.


End file.
